


Day 16 – Take it

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Dean would ask Sam to do something for him, to play along. Sam had no trouble indulging in one of this brother’s kinks.





	Day 16 – Take it

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

With a loud snarl on his lips, Sam pressed his brother down onto the bed with a hard grip around Dean’s neck. “I said, bend over and present yourself like a good little bitch. Maybe I’ll consider knotting you then and only then.” Whimpering, Dean pressed his face into the bed covers, spread his legs and presented himself in front of his brother.  
  
Sam could see a heavy blush on his brother’s face, and it only highlighted his arousal. It was what Dean had asked for, and Sam saw no reason to deny his brother his wish.  
  
Dean’s desire was simple; he wanted Sam to treat him like an Omega, like a little bitch that needed to be bred, precisely. Sam still remembered Dean’s embarrassed face when he asked for this, but Sam had merely nodded, and after a minute of silence Dean vanished into the bathroom to return some time later.  
  
Sam was able to smell the fake slick on his brother who was already highly aroused, and Dean’s knot was already swollen before they even started.  
  
With a cold look, Sam had thrown Dean on the bed where he held his brother down. Without giving his brother a break, Sam pushed three of his long fingers into his brother’s hole. Part of it was their game, and another part was that Sam still cared for his brother and didn’t want to hurt him.  
  
Growling with satisfaction, Sam noticed that his brother’s hole was stretched and wet with the fake slick. “Just look at you,” Sam growled and showed Dean his slick-wet fingers. “My bitch likes being told to bend over. Makes you so wet just like a good bitch should be.”  
  
Dean nodded against the covers but said nothing though Sam didn’t expect him to say anything.  
  
Letting go of his brother’s neck, Sam placed his hands on Dean’s hips and took his place behind him.  
  
When he finally pushed against Dean’s stretched rim, Sam moaned in pleasure. They had sex on a regular basis, but most of the time they didn’t go as far as knotting each other. Too dangerous, but now they were at home and safe.  
  
Without giving his brother time to adjust, Sam pushed all the way in and started to fuck his brother with hard thrusts. Dean had used a lot of fake slick, and in Sam’s mind, he felt even better than a real Omega because Dean was so damn _tight_.  
  
In no time Sam could feel his knot start to swell and catch on Dean’s rim. A couple of hard thrusts later, and Sam couldn’t pull out anymore as his knot caught and tied him to his brother. Dean froze under Sam before he shook hard as his orgasm hit him and he spilled his release onto the covers.  
  
Breathing hard, Sam moved them around until they rested on their sides. Dean was still shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
